


now i'm so high (on your love)

by theholyterror



Series: stoner!zukka au [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Choking, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Top Sokka (Avatar), let the sinning commence, their two week dry spell is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyterror/pseuds/theholyterror
Summary: Zuko comes home from a business trip. Sokka is more than ready to welcome him home.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: stoner!zukka au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839586
Comments: 11
Kudos: 596





	now i'm so high (on your love)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is even more filthy than the first and i would say sorry except I'm not really at all. anyway! say hi on tumblr @acronychal or just shoot me a message i love hearing from everyone! hehe
> 
> this is the second part of a series but can probably be read alone! you should read the first one tho if you haven't
> 
> have fun you buncha sinners

Zuko’s coming home today. 

Sokka’s been chanting it over and over in his mind since he woke up, barely able to focus on anything other than the fact that his boyfriend is finally coming home.

That was the longest two weeks of Sokka’s life. 

After the sexting incident, he’s almost certain that he bruised his dick from how hard and how often he was getting off, but he couldn’t help it. Zuko had unlocked something particularly dark in his subconscious, and he was intent on taking Zuko to bed and not letting him leave for a few days. 

Even now, his cock is stirring just thinking about it. What the _fuck_. 

He apparently can’t be trusted to not get hard at the thought of his boyfriend, but in defense of his dick, Zuko just keeps proving himself to be the man of Sokka’s depraved, wild wet dreams. 

His phone buzzes on the coffee table and he leans over to grab it, knocking their rolling tray in the process. 

Speaking of which. 

**hi**

_Hey you. What’s up?_

**we’re stopped right now. idk why. it’s stupid**

**i want to be home**

**with you**

_aw, honey. Just a couple more hours._

**im impatient**

**i woke up hard**

**and wet**

**i came in my sleep**

**still hard**

**i’m sure it was about you**

Good lord. Sokka checks his watch. It’s barely noon. Were they really gonna do this right now?

_Are we really gonna do this right now_

**i’m bored**

**and horny**

**you haven't fucked me in two weeks**

**my ass misses you**

**bet it’s tight**

Sokka groans aloud. His boyfriend is literally a demon. He doesn’t know how he manages. 

_I bet it is._

_You miss taking my fingers?_

_Opening you up all nice and slow as I suck on your pretty pink rim?_

_You can probably only take one right now, I need to take my time with you all over again_

**idk. it might not take that long**

_Oh?_

**yea**

**i brought a toy**

**the nice one**

**with the veins**

Sokka knows exactly the one he’s talking about. It’s a dildo with a thick, flared base, with veins and ribbing that hit all the right places. 

What? He’s a top, but he likes things in his ass too from time to time. Sue him. 

Zuko bought it because as he told Sokka, “It could practically be a replica of your dick and I can’t always have you with me when I leave but now I can.” 

He shakes his head. 

_I see_

_So you haven’t let yourself stay empty while you were gone_

**nope**

**couldn’t**

**fingers don’t reach as deep**

_That’s a shame_

_Id have liked seeing a video of you shoving your fingers in your ass all desperate_

**i took a video of me using the toy**

That’s news to Sokka. 

_You did?_

_And you didn’t send it to me?_

_Traitor._

And, okay, maybe Sokka was asking for it, but he didn’t expect Zuko to actually send it to him _right now_. 

He opens it and presses play. 

Zuko must’ve propped his phone up against something, because there’s nothing on the screen for a moment before he pops into view, situating himself on the hotel bed with the toy in question in his hands. He’s naked, hard, and beautiful.

Suddenly he falls forward on his hands, crawling up the length of the bed until his face is pretty close to the camera. 

And without preamble, Zuko shoves the dildo down his throat. 

Sokka gasps quietly as he strains his ears, listening to the quiet gulping sounds of his boyfriend working his throat around the rubber and watching as his mouth stretches impossibly wide over the intrusion. 

He goes from vaguely aroused to on edge in about 5 seconds. This fucking guy. 

He watches as Zuko holds the toy by the base and pushes it as far down as it’ll go, making tiny little gagging sounds until he pulls it out, a string of spit connecting his slick lips to the artificial head. 

He pants a bit and then sucks it right back into his mouth, throat constricting and releasing as he gobbles down the fake dick. 

Sokka needs to put a stop to this. He needs air. 

Instead, he closes out of the video and sees a few more messages have popped up. 

**hot right**

**was pretending it was you**

**wrecking my throat with your fat dick**

**i did that for like 10 minutes**

**i couldn’t stop**

**not as good as the real thing tho**

_You’re a goddamn menace you know that?_

_Did you fuck yourself with it_

**obviously**

**did it until I was dripping**

Fuck if that isn’t a pretty picture. 

_So you’ll be open and wet for me when you come home?_

**maybe**

God, he’s perfect. 

_I hope so_

_There’s nothing I want more than to pull you on my cock and have absolutely no resistance_

_Just want to ram my cock into you with nothing in the way_

**ughhhhh sokka**

**i always think sexting you is a great idea until you 1 up me**

**asshole**

_Don’t start shit you can’t finish then, baby_

_I’m hard as fuck_

Sokka rubs a hand over the tent in his basketball shorts, hissing softly at the jolt of pleasure that jolts through him. He quickly snaps a picture of his covered dick and sends it off, idly running a hand over himself. 

Zuko wastes no time in responding 

**hnnnng**

**fuck!!!**

**sokkaaaaa**

**i can’t decide if I want to choke myself on it or have it inside me while you wrap your hands around my throat**

And they’re back. Maybe not for long though. Sokka feels like he’s gonna burst. 

_Fuck baby. When you get here I’m gonna give you this cock any way you want it_

_Every way you want it_

_I need to be inside you_

**gonna be so good for you**

**gonna be your good boy**

**your perfect little bitch**

Sokka’s hips buck up at that, one hand stroking his dick in slow, steady pumps from root to tip. 

_Yeah?_

**uh huh**

**wanna be your personal little cum dumpster**

**taking every single one of your loads**

**need it**

**need it so bad**

**please daddy**

Sokka suddenly cums hard into his shorts, making little aborted thrusts against his hand as he strokes himself through his orgasm, his second since waking up. 

This is getting ridiculous.

He takes a moment to gather himself before replying.

_I just came in my shorts_

_Again_

_Not joking_

_You’re so getting your ass whooped when you get home_

…. **.promise?**

_You’re not gonna sit right when I'm finished with you_

What he gets in response is a picture of Zuko’s crotch, the light blue fabric of his pants sporting a large wet spot. 

**if it makes you feel any better**

**i couldn't hold it together either**

**came in my pants like a teenager**

**i have someone sitting right next to me**

**giving me serious side eye**

**worth it**

Jesus, Sokka loves him.

_Get home safe baby_

I’ll be here. 

And with that, Sokka kicks off his ruined shorts and gets up, scouring the laundry in the hall before he picks up a pair of Zuko’s briefs and pulls them on, collapsing back onto the couch and drifting off. 

______________________________________________________________________

When Zuko finally, blessedly, steps through the threshold into their apartment, the first thing he notices is that all the lights are off. 

He quickly drags his luggage into their room, discarding it on the floor. Unpacking can wait. 

He has a boyfriend to greet. 

And fuck. Hopefully multiple times. 

As he flicks the lights on he thinks for a brief moment Sokka might not be home, and internally debates on showering before he walks into the living room and sees him knocked out on the couch. 

He’s cute when he sleeps. 

Zuko steps around a pile of blankets, snorting at the display of weed paraphernalia just blatantly set out. He turned his boyfriend into a bonafide pothead. 

The younger man carefully climbs on top of the sleeping form of his boyfriend, gently running his fingers through a few hairs falling from Sokka’s topknot as he slowly stirs. 

Sokka blearily blinks awake, barely registering his boyfriend on top of him as he lets out a large yawn. Zuko resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead offers a gentle smile. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

The shift in demeanor is immediate and almost comical as Sokka goes from barely lucid to wide awake, holding Zuko close and squeezing him to his chest, gently rocking him side to side. Zuko tries to protest but eventually leans into it, letting him get his fill of squishing. 

“I missed you.” Sokka says, muffled in Zuko’s neck as he trails his hands down to his hips. 

“I missed you too.” Zuko replies, chuckling a bit at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“I thought I was gonna die.”

“You say that every time I leave.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

And with that, their mouths slot together as naturally as breathing. Zuko loves it, loves kissing Sokka, every time making his head swim as Sokka’s slick mouth moves against his. His hands reach down to Zuko’s ass, gripping it tightly as he delivers three swift, hard smacks. Zuko grins against Sokka’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip before tugging it gently between his teeth. He secretly thrills at the minute shiver he feels through Sokka’s back. 

Eventually, they have to part for air, and Zuko finally pulls himself away to catch his breath. Sokka pants and nudges their foreheads together.

“Did you have a nice trip?”

“It was fine. I got stuff done. Went out and partied a bit. The usual. I just wanted to come back home to you.” Zuko pouts, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “It’s hard to sleep without you.”

Sokka laughs, running a hand down Zuko’s chest.

“Yeah, I bet it’s hard when you don’t have me to fuck you into the mattress. Easiest sleep aid ever.’

Zuko scoffs and shoves him, without any real force behind it. It’s a bit upsetting how true that statement is. 

“That’s not the only reason, pervert.”

“It’s probably the biggest one, though.” 

Zuko is about to respond when he’s suddenly flipped onto his back, Sokka caging him in with his knees on his hips, looming over him with a smirk and a sharp look in his eye. 

Oh _yes_. 

It’s on. 

Zuko licks his lips and lets his legs fall open, the gesture a pale imitation of the wanton way he spreads himself for his boyfriend every chance he gets. He looks up at Sokka through his lashes, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. 

The look Sokka sports quickly shifts from calculating to wild, and Zuko knows he’s in for it now. 

“ _Good boy_ , Zuko.” Sokka croons, dipping down and nosing along the expanse of that pale, perfect throat. “Presenting yourself for me all pretty and sweet. I can’t wait to make a mess out of you.”

Zuko is positively thrumming with excitement. He wants to get fucked through this couch, and the way things are going, he’d say his chances are pretty good. 

Sokka makes quick work of both of their shirts, slipping his hand underneath Zuko’s pants to grasp at his erection, eyebrows shooting up. 

“You’re wearing panties again.” It’s not a question. It’s an arousal-studded statement, because the drag of lace against his calloused fingers is unmistakable. 

“Y-Yeah,” Zuko breathes out, lust clouding his already spotty judgement as he attempts to kick his pants off. “Wanted you to fuck me in them.”

“You’re such a _whore_.” Sokka says affectionately, stroking his boyfriend through the delicate underwear. Zuko keens at that and drops his head back on the arm of the couch, arching into Sokka’s touch. 

As much as he wants to go slow, feel the drag of his boyfriend’s cock as it pushes past his rim at a leisurely pace, Zuko thinks if he doesn’t get his cock in him now, he’ll die a horrible, horny death.

“Table drawer. Lube. Finger me. _Now_.”

Sokka arches an eyebrow but acquiesces, reaching over his boyfriend to fumble in the drawer before he feels the cool plastic of the bottle and grabs it. He sits back on his haunches as he slicks his fingers up, roaming his eyes over Zuko’s reclining form. 

His legs are still spread wide, giving Sokka a perfect view of the cock pushing through the waistband of the flimsy fabric. It seems Zuko had gotten a smaller size than the other ones, no doubt on purpose. His shaggy hair is pulled back with a few strands framing his flushed face, his lips spit slick and red from being bitten. 

Sokka’s gonna ruin him. 

  
  


He shifts closer, capturing Zuko’s lips in a deep kiss as he gently holds the fabric covering his hole aside, pressing a blunt finger into him. He swallows his boyfriend’s moans as their kiss quickly turns filthy, the wet sounds of their tongues sliding against each other audible as Sokka pumps his finger gently. 

What he’s not expecting is for it to be so _easy_. 

Experimentally, he pushes a second finger alongside the first, noting that there wasn't much of a change in glide and Zuko barely made a noise of acknowledgement. 

His mouth goes dry, quickly. 

He pulls back, allowing Zuko to chase and capture his mouth briefly with his own before speaking.

“Baby, did you prep yourself?”

Zuko barely has the decency to act embarrassed, eyes shining with eagerness as he spreads his legs impossibly wider, a glob of wetness slowly dripping it’s way out of his stretched hole. 

Sokka knows the answer, but he wants to hear him say it.

“Uh-huh...Didn’t wanna waste time. Just wanted you in me as fast as possible.”

Sokka looks on incredulously as he hastily grabs his boyfriend’s legs, hitching them on his shoulders and practically bending him in half as he grabs himself, shakily aligning the head with his lover’s winking hole. 

“Sokka, Sokka, c’mon, _please_. Fuck me, I’ve been waiting for so long, please-”

Zuko’s begging gets cut off with a choked off moan as he feels his ass get filled up perfectly for the first time in what feels like forever. Sokka steadily pushes until his hips are flush with his boyfriend’s ass, balls heavy and swinging in between his legs. 

He won’t last, he knows, so he wastes no time in making it count. 

He braces his hands on either side of Zuko’s head, thrusting hips down into that tight, wet heat before picking up a steady rhythm of slapping his hips roughly against his boy, punctuating each movement with a grunt. 

Zuko’s on cloud nine. He doesn’t think he could possibly feel any better than this, getting railed by his Adonis of a boyfriend on their couch, his cock hard and leaking, steadily staining the fabric of the panties he’s wearing. 

Until his boyfriend wraps a large hand around his throat, thick fingers digging into the sides, leans down right next to his ear, and starts _talking_. 

“You look so good like this, kitten, coming apart at the seams on my cock. I could watch it forever.” 

Zuko whines, trying to crane his head up for a kiss, but Sokka’s hand keeps him firmly pinned to the cushions. 

“God, I can’t believe what a perfect slut you are for Daddy, taking his cock like you were made for it. If I could keep you here all the time, make cumming inside this perfect ass my job, I fucking would.” Sokka snaps his hips harder, rhythm faltering slightly. 

“Y-Yeah, yes, yes, Sokka, _fuck_.”

Sokka suddenly pulls out, and Zuko is about to complain until he gets turned over on his stomach, back arched and ass in the air as his boyfriend crushes his face into the arm of the couch with one hand, gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his cock with the other. 

Sokka loves Zuko like this, pliant and wrecked and so, so slutty. He wants to draw every single needy noise out of his throat as he can. 

He feels his balls draw up, signaling that he’s close, so he digs his fingers into his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise and really goes to town. 

“That’s right sweetheart, take it. Take this fucking cock. Daddy stuffs you up so good with it, huh? Fills you all the way up but it’s _still_ not enough for you, is it?” 

Zuko whimpers as he gets thoroughly debased by Sokka’s cock and his words, unable to do anything but take the brutal pounding he’s been given. 

“Feel so fucking good, your hole is so goddamn perfect, squeezes me just right. I’m gonna wreck his hole babe, dump load after load into you and watch it drip out. You want that, don’t you? Want Daddy’s cum leaking out of your hole?”

Zuko’s legs scramble across the cushions looking for purchase as his boyfriend shifts slightly and starts nailing his prostate with each thrust, shaking the whole couch with the force and punching out little cries from his lover’s throat.

“Sokkaaa, shit, _shit_ , fuck, aa-aa-ah!” Zuko suddenly wails as he clenches around Sokka’s cock, hips bucking wildly as his orgasm hits. Sokka makes no effort to slow down, pushing him down harder and fucking him through it. 

A few more well-timed thrusts and Sokka groans as he spills into his boyfriend’s ass, hips jerking as he pulls Zuko as far onto his cock as he’ll go. 

After a few minutes, he gently pulls out, turning his boyfriend back over to face him as he slumps into the cushions.

Sokka chuckles at the blissed-out expression on Zuko’s face, thoroughly used and debauched, chest heaving and stomach sticky with his release. 

“How you feeling, sweetheart?”

Zuko manages to crack an eyelid open and give a weak smile. 

“Amazing. That was incredible. Best welcome home sex I’ve ever gotten.” He stretches, cracking a few joints in his back before scrunching his nose up. “I’m a bit messy, though.”

Sokka smirks, and Zuko later realizes he has a deathwish as Sokka pushes him into the cushions, making him squeal like a pig as he eats his own cum out of Zuko’s ass like a man starved. 

He doesn’t have the heart to be mad about it, though.

He’s gonna sleep so fucking good tonight.

Exhausted, fucked out, and in the arms of the man he loves. 

Pretty sweet deal if you ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
